night in your arms
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Malam itu hanya ada dirimu di pelukanku. Melupakan semua masalah. Melupakan semua penat —a 8059! (YamamotoxGokudera) fanfiction / TYL-version! A little bit adult theme but no-lemon! Other warning inside!


**night in your arms**

**.**

Malam itu hanya ada dirimu di pelukanku. Melupakan semua masalah. Melupakan semua penat

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is shonen-ai and 8059 (YamamotoxGokudera) pair. TYL-version! A little bit adult theme but no-lemon! Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :** Halo! Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom KHR. Yoroshiku wahai para penghuni fandom KHR /tebar duit/ /ambil lagi/. Fic ini tercipta berkat saya stress karena besok dibagi rapot /malah curhat/. Pokoknya, terimakasih telah mau membaca apalagi me-review. Enjoy!

* * *

Berbaring sembari melilitkan tangan di perut sang penjaga badai yang sedang menelungkup di sampingnya, Yamamoto tersenyum dan menyapa, "Hayato~"

Sang penjaga badai, Gokudera Hayato, melirik sang penjaga hujan sejenak, lalu kembali sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya, "aku sedang melakukan penelitian. Jangan ganggu aku, yakyuu-baka."

"Kalau kau sedang melakukan penelitian, kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" Yamamoto mendongak, memperhatikan layar laptop yang memperlihatkan program yang tak ia mengerti. Gokudera sedang memainkan laptop di atas kasurnya sekarang.

"…aku ingin saja. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" jawab Gokudera dengan dingin, cetikan _keyboard_ masih terdengar beruntun. Meskipun begitu, Yamamoto dapat menangkap segurat merah tipis di pipi putih itu.

"Boleh kok, hehe." Yamamoto terkekeh. Lama, ia menatap wajah Gokudera yang sekarang dibingkai kacamata. Leher jenjang putihnya terlihat berkat surai keperakan yang diikat ke belakang. Mulai sedikit tergoda dengan pria manis di sampingnya, sang penjaga hujan menelan ludah.

"Hei, Hayato…"

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu, yakyuu-baka. Tapi aku sedang tidak mau."

"Sekali saja, bagaimana?" Hanya suara cetikan beruntun yang membalas. Yamamoto mendengus, lalu mempererat pelukannya, membuat wangi tubuh Gokudera memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Hayato, kamu wangi~"

Gokudera berjengit sedikit. "Dengar yakyuu-baka, jangan menggodaku! Sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak mau. Mengerti?!"

"Tidak~" Sang penjaga hujan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Membuat sang penjaga badai merasakan panas di wajahnya.

"Bo-bodoh! Sudah pergi sana! Aku sedang sibuuuk!" bentak Gokudera, berusaha melepaskan kaitan lengan Yamamoto. Namun karena kalah tenaga, pada akhirnya Yamamoto menarik tangan Gokudera, mendekap dan membuat pria manis itu menghadap dirinya.

"Lihat, kalau wajahmu memerah seperti ini… kau sungguh sangat manis, Hayato." Ibu jari Yamamoto mengusap semburat merah di pipi Gokudera. Membuat si empunya mengalihkan pandangan, malu.

"Sekali saja. Boleh kan, Hayato?" bisik Yamamoto tepat di telinga sang penjaga badai, masih belum menyerah.

Gokudera balas menatap Yamamoto, menyentuh lembut dagunya yang dihiasi torehan luka sabetan pedang. "Aku sedang sibuk dan lelah, karena itu aku tidak mau. Kumohon mengertilah… Takeshi?" iris zamrud muda itu menatap iris coklat keemasan itu memohon. Kali ini, giliran wajah sang penjaga hujan-lah yang memerah dibuatnya.

Luluh oleh wajah memelas Gokudera –yang menurutnya sangat manis– mau tidak mau, ia harus mengalah kali ini. "Hm, baiklah. Kau menang."

Sang penjaga hujan lalu tiba-tiba saja membelalakkan mata. Ciuman dengan sedikit lumatan lembut di bibir Yamamoto dapatkan dari sang penjaga badai, "malam ini… itu saja." Malu, Gokudera menyembunyikan semburat wajahnya di balik rambut yang tidak terikat.

"Hahaha, Hayato, ya ampun, kau sangat maniis~" Tak kuat dengan sikap Gokudera yang _tsundere_, ia mendekap pria yang lebih kecil darinya ini erat, membenamkan wajah di leher jenjangnya.

"Ta-takeshi! Woi, yakyuu-baka, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, kan?!"

"Aku tahu, kok. Aku juga lelah sebenarnya. Makanya, untuk malam ini kau istirahat saja." Yamamoto lalu menutup laptop dan menyimpannya di meja di pinggir kasur dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang lainnya tentu saja masih mendekap Gokudera.

"Aah! Itu belum di-_save_! Dasar yakyuu-ba–… hmph!" Kecupan singkat dari Yamamoto berhasil memotong omelan Gokudera.

"Kubilang malam ini kau istirahat saja, kan?"

Gokudera hanya menatap Yamamoto, dari pancarannya terlihat seperti kesal dan malu. "Terserah kau saja."

"Kalau begitu," Yamamoto menepis sejumput rambut yang menghalangi wajah Gokudera, "aku ingin kau tidur disini, di pelukanku. Boleh?"

"Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu, kok. Hanya tidur. Sumpah." Yamamoto melanjutkan begitu mendapat tatapan penuh selidik Gokudera.

"… boleh," jawab Gokudera pelan tak lama kemudian, lalu membalas pelukan pria berambut raven di hadapannya. Merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh pria pemegang Shigure Kintoki itu.

Yamamoto terkekeh lalu tersenyum, "terimakasih. Selamat malam, Hayato."

Dan malam itu diakhiri dengan kecupan di puncak kepala dengan surai keperekan milik Gokudera.

.

.

.

end

[ 578 words story only ]


End file.
